


The Legendary New Years Party (well according to Andrew Shaw)

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kaner is fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teuvo is minding his own business lacing up his skates tightly for morning skate when Kaner sits down next to him and bumps his shoulder against Teuvo's</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legendary New Years Party (well according to Andrew Shaw)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own any organizations/names
> 
> if you got here by googling your name please exit. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> have some tooth rotting fluff of my favorite kid. :)

Teuvo doesn't understand a lot of stuff including Kaner and Jonny's relationship. Well, in Teuvo's defense, the team is just as lost including Seabs who has played with them for years. 

Teuvo is minding his own business lacing up his skates tightly for morning skate when Kaner sits down next to him and bumps his shoulder against Teuvo's. 

"Ummm… hey." Teuvo glances at Kaner for a second before he starts lacing up his second skate. 

"Hey. So like me and Jonny have this huge New Years party at our apartment and the whole team is invited so I just wanted to let you know. So you coming?"

Teuvo raises an eyebrow. "Umm. Sure what time?"

"You can come at any time but most of the guys are coming around five."

Kaner is trying to stand up and balance himself on a ledge, which really isn't working, when Coach Q comes in. 

"Off the fucking bench, Kaner!"

"Sorry, Q!" Kaner shouts as he drops off the ledge. 

\+ +

Teuvo knows something really is up when Shawzy skates over to him and checks him lightly into the boards. 

"Going to the party?" 

And okay, Shawzy wastes _no_ time getting to the point of conversations. 

"I guess. All my friends are back in Finland and I don't have anything to do. Why?"

Shawzy just shrugs with a smug smirk, "just asking."

Teuvo narrows his eyes as he shoots a puck towards Hossa. "Okay, what is up with you guys?"

"SHAW AND TEUVO! ONE LAP!" Q roars from the end of the ice. 

"Fuck you, Shawzy." Teuvo says without any real heat. 

"Yo, fuck you. You were the one talking."

Shaw finishes the lap a second ahead of Teuvo and books it down the ice to tackle Jonny down and take another lap. 

\+ +

Everyone in the dressing room is buzzing about the party after practice and Teuvo wonders why it's so well known. How many years have they been doing this? Why is everyone so interested? 

Panarin or Moose haven't said anything and look just as confused as Teuvo feels. Teuvo decides he should talk to Panarin as best as he can and ask if he has any clue on why everyone is so hype. 

"Hey, Panarin." Teuvo sits down next to him after he is done dressing in a Blackhawks hoodie, a backwards snapback, and a pair of basketball shorts which are probably not even his. 

"Hi. Are you going to party?" Panarin pauses between some words and ends with a shy smile. 

"Yeah. Do you know what is so great about it? Anything weird with Kaner recently?"

Duncs looks up and makes eye contact with the rookies and shakes his head with a smirk. 

"No, Kaner is… good." Panarin shrugs and closes his locker with a soft click. "Maybe lots of beer?"

"Maybe."

Teuvo is twenty one now so he can get as wasted as he wants but the nagging feeling of uncertainty still had Teuvo by a death grip. 

\+ +

Teuvo was standing outside Jonny and Kaner's apartment at five thirty and he wants to turn around and go back home. He really shouldn't have came. He could've just stayed curled up under a blanket with popcorn at his _own_ house but here he is. 

The music is insanely loud, typical Kaner move, and Teuvo opens the door a couple of heartbeats later. 

The apartment was dark but light at the same time, red solo cups littered the island, and Teuvo wonders if this is how college parties looked like. He saw Artemi talking to Trevor in the corner. Patrick Sharp is here and Teuvo cocks his head because that means Brandon Saad is here as well. 

Teuvo is already getting a headache from the pounding music and dim lights and then he sees Brandon and Andrew and _oh, okay_ they're making out. 

Everyone is wasted, for sure because out of the corner of his eye he can see Shawzy literally jumping on Saader, legs wrapping around his waist. Sharpy is all over the beer. Duncan and Brent are on the couch, laughing and their legs tangled together. 

And literally what the fuck? So many makeout sessions and groping sessions are surrounding him and okay, is this why everyone was so excited?

He's not one bit surprised when Kaner hangs himself over Teuvo's shoulder and starts yelling in his ear. 

"TEUUUUUVOOO! YOU MADE IT!"

"Yeah. I guess I did." Teuvo peels Kaner's arms off him and turns him around so he's facing Teuvo instead. "You're a little too drunk."

"I-I'm not drunk!" Patrick slurs through giggles. "You're just sober!"

And, yes, he is sober but Pat is just really drunk. 

"Can we get pizza?" Shawzy rudely throws himself into their conversation with a Saader in tow. 

"Sure, only if you ask Jonny."

Andrew pouts at Pat, "ask him for me please! He's your boyfriend, he'll say yes to me but no to me."

"No you just ask him." Pat scowls at them but bursts into giggles. "He doesn't care, he's drunk too."

Teuvo knows they're getting pizza because Andrew always gets what he wants. He almost feels sorry for Saader. 

\+ +

It's currently two minutes until twelve and Teuvo is silently freaking out because everyone is pairing up for midnight kisses. It's always been a fear of him being all alone and not getting a kiss and that's how it's currently looking. 

Teuvo bites his lip and looks around the room for anyone. Maybe he should just go drown his worries in alcohol with Sharpy. 

Trevor is all over Artemi still, Duncs and Seabs are still tangled together, Sharpy is drinking alcohol, and Patrick and Jonny are hanging out by him. 

Maybe he can kiss Pat's cheek and escape before Jonny beats him to death. His time is running out so he decides to go for it anyway. 

"Hey, Jonny, like is it okay if I kiss Patrick like for two seconds and then you can have for the rest…" Teuvo spit out in a span of two seconds. 

"Hmmm…" Jonny dropped a protective arm around Kaner's waist. "One condition."

"Yes??" Teuvo asks quickly because they're running out of time. 

"You have to kiss me too." 

"3…2…1!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Shawzy screams from the couch and Kaner's already got him by the waist. 

Teuvo just grips Kaner's chin and lets Kaner explore his mouth with his tongue. Teuvo is holding back a moan when Jonny huffs and says, "hey, give your Cap some love."

Patrick breaks away from Teuvo with laughter and licks his lips and swipes away the bridge of saliva between their lips. "You idiot, never say 'Cap' again."

Jonny just frowns and pulls Teuvo into him. 

\+ +

Teuvo doesn't remember how but he wakes up between Jonny and Kaner. He hides his smile in Jonny's collar bone.


End file.
